The present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for making a long distance telephone call, and particularly to a method and apparatus for making long distance or international telephone calls from a remote phone and having the call billed to a home plan phone bill at the home plan rates.
Long distance telephone calling plans are available from long distance carriers and include such arrangements as service provider home billing plans, service provider calling card plans, and third party calling card plans, for example. Service provider home billing plans provide for long distance calling from a home phone that is billed to a home plan, but do not provide for long distance calling from a phone other than a home phone at the home plan rates. Service provider calling card plans provide for long distance calling from a remote location that is billed to a home plan, but do not provide for long distance calling through a toll-free access line at the home plan rates. Third party calling card plans provide for long distance calling from any location on a pre-paid basis, but do not provide for billing to a home plan at the home plan rates. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a long distance calling plan that provides for remote access at low rates.